parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Learn and Play with your Nick Jr. Friends anytime at Nick Jr.
Learn and Play with your Nick Jr. Friends anytime at Nick Jr. is a Playdate Show with the Nick Jr. Characters Cast * Dora * Diego * The Backyardigans * The Wonder Pets * Steve & Blue * Kai-Lan * Wubbzy * Sportacus * Stephanie * Miss Spider * Holley * Squirt * Bounce * Dragon * Shimmer * Oswald * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * The Fresh Beat Band * Dan Henderson * Max & Ruby * The Team Umizoomi * The Bubble Guppies * Jack * Mary * Mel * Oobi * Little Bill * Little Bear * Maggie * Beast * Hamilton * Franklin * Maisy * Kipper * Bob the Builder * Binyah Binyah * The Curious Buddies * Shane and David Gallery Dora Márquez.png Go diego go 06hr.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Steve Burns.png Blue from Blue's Room.png Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Wubbzy-with-ball.jpg Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny Patch Squirt.png Sunny Patch Bounce.png Sunny Patch Dragon.jpg Shimmer.jpg Oswald Nick Jr Character.png DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Dan Henderson.png Max M&R.png Ruby1.png Team-umizoomi.jpg Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg Oobi as Norman.png Littlebill.png Little Bear TV.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Franklin1.png Maisy.jpeg Kipper.png Bob the Builder.jpg Polliwackywack.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Shows Used * Dora the Explorer (2000-2019) * Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) * The Backyardigans (2004-2010) * Wonder Pets! (2006-2016) * Blue's Clues/Blue's Room (1996-2007) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007-2011) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2010) * LazyTown (2004-2014) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008) * Oswald (2001-2003) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-2015) * The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2013) * Dino Dan (2009) * Max & Ruby (2002) * Team Umizoomi (2010-2015) * Bubble Guppies (2011-2016) * Jack's Big Music Show (2005-2008) * Oobi (2003-2005) * Little Bill (1999-2004) * Little Bear (1995-2003) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-2002) * Franklin (1997-2004) * Maisy (1999-2000) * Kipper (1997-2000) * Bob the Builder (1998-2004) * Gullah Gullah Island (1994-1998) * Curious Buddies (2004) * The Upside Down Show (2006-2007) Theme Song Version 1 *(Song Starts) *Dora: Hola!, Come Play With Us! *Dora and Diego: (Singing) Come On Along!, There's So Much To Do!, Today on Nick Jr., Just Waiting for You!, We're So Excited!, We Can't Hardly Wait!, Today is Stupendous!, In Fact, It's Playing Great! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Singing) Today is The Day, We'll Learn Something New!, and We are Quite Certain!, You'll Learn Something, Too! *Steve and Blue: (Singing) The Kind of A Day, What Dreams About!, Full of Shapes, Colors, Letters, and Numbers to Count! *Kai-Lan: (Singing) So Come On Along! *Wubbzy: (Singing) There's So Much To Do! *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy: (Singing) Today on Nick Jr., Just Waiting for You! *Sportacus: (Singing) It Might Just Be, The Greatest Day Ever! *Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, and Shimmer: (Singing) It's Got Places and Faces!, It's Even Got Weather! *Oswald: (Singing) We Planned to Sing Songs!, and We Will Smell Flowers!, Me?, I'll Draw Drawings for Minutes!, No Hours! *DJ Lance: (Singing) They'll Be A Story!, 3 If There's Time! *Twist: (Singing) Before Our Playdate's Over, We'll Be Rhyming Some Rhymes! *Dan Handerson, Max, and Ruby: (Singing) Come On Along! *The Team Umizoomi and The Bubble Guppies: (Singing) There's So Much To Do! *Jack and Mary: (Singing) Today on Nick Jr., Just Waiting for You! *Oobi, Little Bill, Little Bear, Maggie, Beast, Hamilton, Franklin, Maisy, and Kipper: (Singing) Come On Along! *Bob, Binyah Binyah, The Curious Buddies, Shane, and David: (Singing) There's So Much To Do! *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Today on Nick Jr., Just Waiting for You! *(Song Ends) Version 2 *(Song Starts) *The Nick Jr. Characters: Play, Play, Play!, With Us! *Dora: (Singing) Come Join Us on A Playdate! *Diego: (Singing) Here's What We're Gonna Do-oo! *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We're Gonna Dance Around! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) Laugh Along! *Steve: (Singing) Sing A Song! *Blue: (Singing) Play With Us! *Kai-Lan: (Singing) We're Gonna Make It Up! *Wubbzy: (Singing) Dress It Up! *Sportacus and Stephanie: (Singing) Play Hide and Seek It Up! *Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, and Shimmer: (Singing) And Tossing! *Oswald: (Singing) Catching! *DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: (Singing) Count and Spell! *The Fresh Beat Band: (Singing) Play With Us! *Dino Dan: (Singing) Come On and Join A Playdate! *Max and Ruby: (Singing) Come On and Play With Us! *The Team Umizoomi: (Singing) We're Gonna Play Circle Time On The Rug! *The Bubble Guppies: (Singing) Eat Snacks and Sing Along! *Jack: (Singing) And Dancing! *Mary: (Singing) Grooving! *Oobi: (Singing) Twirl and Boogie! *Little Bill and Little Bear: (Singing) Play With Us! *Maggie, Beast, and Hamilton: (Singing) Come On and Join A Playdate! *Franklin, Maisy, and Kipper: (Singing) Come On and Play With Us! *Bob the Builder: (Singing) We're Gonna Build Things at The Table! *Binyah Binyah: (Singing) Or Play Leapfrog! *Curious Buddies: (Singing) And Using Our Imaginations! *Shane and David: (Singing) Play With Us! *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Come On and Join A Playdate!, Come On and Play With Us!, Oo-Woo, Oo-Ooh!, Play With Us! *(Song Ends) Episodes Season 1 #Let's Learn The Alphabet (Nick Jr.) Transcripts Category:Nick Jr Spoofs